Generally, mass production vehicles are incorporating a significantly increased amount of computations, based on input from existing vehicle network signals and sensors, as well as new sensors and information from the environment (such as vehicle-to-vehicle communications, cloud-based sources, etc.). One design strategy for, e.g., an autonomous vehicle, is to execute autonomous vehicle driving computations in a “compute cluster,” rather than being distributed throughout the vehicle, e.g., in existing computing devices. Such a cluster would generate significant amounts of heat (e.g., 1-4 kilowatts) as a byproduct of the high demand computation process and close-packed arrangement of the included computing devices. In order to maintain high reliability, it is desirable, but currently difficult, to remove such a level of heat generated in, e.g., an autonomous vehicle compute cluster.